Masutā No Ken: Eiyū No Edo
by TheWildFool2011
Summary: P4:AU; Set in the Meiji Restoration Era, Seta Souji, a young samurai, travels with his cousin Nanako to Tokugawa Village. There he meets a shop keeper, whom he befriends. The two start to see changes in the village, as it began to be more westernized. They decided to rebel along with a small group of other people, who wish to retain their old ways.


Masutā No Ken: Eiyū No Edo

_**By: TheWildFool2011**_

_**(I do not own Persona 4 nor do I own the characters.)**_

* * *

_In this oppressing age we must all be weary of what may come the next day? Yes. For it is not just Japan, the Land Of The Rising Sun, who is changing, but her people. __**Meiji Restoration Era**__ the death of the last few samurai as they stamped it. The coming of the Westerns' guns, powder, and other machines of the new..._

* * *

_Final Tokugawa Shogunate Era (April 11, 1868)_

* * *

The air of the open land was dry, yet moist at the same time. Seta had just set off from his village along with his cousin and uncle. Their village had been destroyed. Seta's mother, and father separated from them, but they had no choice but, to leave and head to Edo. They had only two horses and few supplies. Both horses carried two large sacks tied to their sides.

They family had moved in silence. As a young samurai, in the dying days of his kind, he had vowed to extract his vengeance, silently. He was able to get his hands on one of his fathers' katana's and had his own as well.

Deep down inside Seta had hoped his mother and father were alright.

"Big brother!" Nanako called out from behind him. She peeked her head from around Seta's larger frame.

He smiled to himself without turning to look at her. He felt a slightly tug at his clothing, "Yes, Nanako-chan?"

Silence fell between the two for a moment. She absentmindedly played with Seta's clothing. "Well...I um-"

"We're almost there you two." Ryotaro voiced. He was at least four to five steps ahead of them on his horse. Nanako looked ahead at her fathers' back. She sighed lightly and nodded to herself.

"That's good news..." Seta muttered. He clicked his voice, in asking the horse to move faster.

They were lucky that it wasn't the winter season as they traveled. The cherry blossoms blew in the wind. Seta opened the palm of his hand as a petal landed softly. Nanako also opened both her palms, trying to catch a petal. The breeze blew slightly harder, causing the petals to overlap their apprehended target.

Nanako watched as the petals passed her. She sighed heavily, "Gone with the wind..."

"Don't worry Nanako-chan you'll find a lot more of them where we are going." He laughed heartily and grabbed the reins again. "I'll even join you to catch a few, after we are settled down."

"Really?!" Nanako asked excitedly.

Seta nodded, "Promise."

She rapped her arms around his torso, "Thanks big bro...your the best." She closed her eyes and buried her head in his back.

"Of course Nanako..." he muttered. He looked down sadly, "I wish that were true..." he looked ahead sharply. Nanako didn't reply back as he hoped.

"Seta..." Ryotaro pulled back on the reins of his horse. He continued to stare straight ahead, "When we arrive at Edo, we need to have a conversation."

Seta blinked, but ultimately nodded. Edo was in close proximity to them, as its small figure came into their view. It looked more closer than ever.

He blocked out all other noises and sights around him. Allowing his thoughts to drift back to his village. He thought of his mother and father, only remembering that they shouted at him to run away from the burning village. The flames were thick and strong, as the dark cloud of smoke lifted into the beautiful sky of Japan.

As he was on the verge of escaping, he had turned back to the burning heap to look for Nanako. When he found her, she was surrounded by the strong flames and sustained small burns on her arms and one on her back. He, however, was unfortunate. He received a large burn on his back, and as he escaped he had countered a foreigner. The foreign was a wielder of two guns. Two bullets pierce his right shoulder, but he managed to get the last killing blow in, slicing the man across his throat. Everything after was hazy, only remembering when he reached his uncle, bleeding heavily.

Seta shook his head trying to clear the nightmare from his mind. Though his wound on his back pulsated painfully, he gritted his teeth. He let out a frustrated sigh, gripping the horses' reins. He opened his eyes to see that they had finally stepped foot into Edo Village. The cherry blossoms blew in his direction once again. It somehow managed to warm his aching heart and sooth the pulsating of his burn.

His silent vow for vengeance took over half his mind, but he managed to keep a straight face through the whole trip. He then began to wonder why he started seeing so many cherry blossom trees and why the petals always blew his direction. He sighed heavily with a small frown.

"Well, looks like we finally made it..." Ryotaro placed his hand above his brow, blocking the sun.

The streets were flooded with people and open stands. Shop keepers had employees sweeping, and traveling traders were preaching their products as they had another set them up. The elderly were being bothered by trouble-making children, who ran and giggled. One thing that caught Seta's eyes was the cherry blossom trees, that had seemed to be all around the village.

He and Ryotaro dismounted their horses. Nanako stayed atop the horse; holding onto it's hair.

"We finally made it..." Seta smiled lightly. A lone cherry blossom brushed against his cheek, causing him to laugh a little. "Let's hope Edo marks the beginning of a new life for us, Dojima-san."

Ryotaro nodded, "Yes, let's." He pulled on the reins, directing the horse to follow his lead. Seta followed close behind, yanking lightly at the reins of his own horse.

As they approached a small shop, they were quickly approached.

"Why hello! We don't normally get many visitors such as yourselves here!" The young man smile, ear to ear. His hair was out and about, a dirty grey color similar to Seta's. He wore a red and white kimono with yellow riding down the sides.

He bowed and offered a hand to tie their horses to the post. "I'll handle that for you. You three must be very tired from your journey." He motioned them to enter the tea shop. The followed in after him. Nanako clung to onto Seta's hakama. "This isn't my shop, but the owner is busy at the moment."

"Thank you, sir." Ryotaro voiced his gratitude. Seta bowed also, but Nanako quickly shied away, hiding behind her cousin.

"Of course! Not a problem at all." He smiled again. He approached Nanako, who was hidden behind Seta. "Hey, no need to be afraid. I won't bite."

Nanako frowned and hid her face into Seta's leg. Seta almost lost his stance but gained his composure quickly. "Um, I apologize she isn't too keen on strangers. You'll have to forgive her."

The grey haired young man stood to his feet, "It's no problem at all. Here, let me show you all to your seats." He walked to the back with the threesome following. "Ah, here we are. If you may, please do look at our menu. We have many different types of teas."

Seta took a seat closer to the window. He picked up his menu, skimming through the listed items. Ryotaro did the same, but allowed Nanako to take the inner seat.

"Ahh..." Ryotaro sighed. He sat his change pouch on top of the table. "I'm not entirely sure if I'll have enough for us all..."

"Don't be silly! It's on the house, your new here and looks as if you've had a ruff time on your journey..." He awaited them but continued to speak, "Please, pick anything from the menu and it'll be paid for by me. My master won't mind, you'll actually be surprised how much he gives tea out for free. He really just enjoys seeing the happy and calm expressions of his customers faces. And well-" he paused for a breath, "I too enjoy seeing the excited expressions also."

Ryotaro looked down wearily at his change pouch. "Thank you." He didn't smile when he said this, but it was genuine and honest. He was truly thankful for what the stranger was doing for them. "Well, kids go on and choose."

Nanako was the first to speak up, "Hmm...I'll have jasmine tea please! And miso soup too."

"I'll take green tea and miso soup also, please." Seta exclaimed. He continued to occupy himself with the menus.

"I'll have the...hmm- pork curry and genmaicha tea." Ryotaro grabbed Nanako's menu and handed both his and hers over to the working man. Seta does the same after his few moments of skimming.

"Alright, coming right up. Please do try to relax and calm the mind and body."

Their air was suddenly filled with a heavy silence. Seta stared out the window, in distress. His expression was mixed with anger and somewhat irritation. Ryotaro took quick note of this and cleared his throat to catch his nephews' attention.

"Hmm?" Seta blinked a few times.

Ryotaro stood up and sat down next to him, "You look troubled...anything you wish to talk about?" he heard an unnerving grunt. He took a quick glance at his nephew. "I'm serious about this, if there is anything you want to talk about, I'm here for you." He patted Seta on his shoulder and took his original seat.

Seta rested his chin in the cup of his hand, "Yeah, thanks..."

"I mean it. Anything at all, I'm willing to talk to you."

Before Seta could reply to his uncle, the dark haired young man came with their trays. "Miso soup and Jasmine tea for the misses, green tea and miso soup for the young man and here is your pork curry and genmaicha tea sir. Please enjoy and tell me what you think of it." He bowed before leaving the three to their silence.

Through the entire time, there was the clacking of the chopsticks against the bowls. Neither of them talked to each other, though Nanako did hum a lullaby to herself. It didn't take long for them to finish their small meals. The young man who had served them came for their bowls and cups and eventually escorted the group out. By that time, there were customers coming in and out, along with an elderly man, who looked to be the owner of the establishment.

Ryotaro bowed respectfully. "I can't thank you enough for what you have done..." he looked up with a smile of great gratitude. Nanako pulled at his clothing.

"I want to come back here again. There tea is amazing!"

"Yes, yes Nanako. We'll come back for sure. I promise." Ryotaro laughed whole heartily.

The man bowed at Ryotaro. He stooped down and gave Nanako a straw dog, "It's not much, but I do hope you like it. The children around here doesn't seem to care for them much, but you may. If you want to know where they come from try looking for Tatsumi Textiles, a shop that sells trinkets and such."

Nanako gasped in excitement and hugged the rugged doll to her chest. She practically twirled in a circle, which made Ryotaro smile. He then stood up and stuck his hand out for Seta.

Seta glanced down at it distrusting for a moment. He ultimately shook the mans hand, with a small smile. "Thank you, you've been quite the help."

"Of course, anything for new comers. Also, if you guys need a place to rest up, there is an abandon house down the road. It's rundown but, it'll be useful." He pointed down the crowded busy street. He waved at them as he walked back into the store, "Goodbye, hope to see you soon."

Seta picked Nanako up and placed her on top of the horse. Ryotaro grabbed onto the reins of his own horse and walked into the pointed direction. People cleared the way for them, most staring and gossiping.

From the corner of his eye, Seta witnessed a young man around his age wrestling with a horse. The young man had messy chestnut brown hair and color eyes as a matching set. He tugged at an unruly horses' rein, only to be tossed off. Inaudible curses and muttering came from the brown haired teen. He laid on his back, staring at the sky. The horse humorously trotted around him, causing a small uproar in laughter.

Seta shook his head with a small smile on his face. If the town was going to be like this, then he would be happy. He then adverted his eyes to take in other sites around him.

There was many shops, some were rundown and close. Meanwhile, others were lively and half were filled with seemingly happy people. He had spotted Tatsumi Textiles, a store filled with trinkets and sorts. It had mainly looked like it would be stocked with needed housewares, dishes, cots, and clothing.

"I'll probably have to stop by there early tomorrow or later on tonight..." Ryotaro muttered to himself.

They came to a complete stop as they peered at the ran-down house. It's roof was holey and slightly caved in. The door was lying in front of the entrance leaving a negative impression on Ryotaro. On the outside was a wooden pale and an old fishing pole. Lucky for them, they had a post they could tie their horses too.

Once they entered the house, it was filled with cobwebs and furniture was broken. There was a cracked vase in the corner with old dishware stacked on top of it. There was hay strewn over the wooden floor. There was one closet for the home, give little space.

Seta wondered to himself as to how a person, or family was able to live in such small environment. With Seta belonging to that of a higher middle class family, he tried to get pass the fact that the house, was just as small as his room. He grumbled to himself as he opened the closet door, which fell down in a heap. He sighed and threw the small luggage they had strapped to the horse.

Nanako had done the same with her own belongings and sat it beside Seta's. He looked down to see Nanako smiling at him. He blinked once and then twice, before returning a warming smile.

"So this is home...? Gonna take some getting use to." Ryotaro picked up the first half of the sliding door, "Gotta get this fixed first..." he turned to his nephew, "Seta, mind giving your uncle a helping hand?"

After the two managed to fix the doors, Seta and Nanako laid down on the splint wood. Ryotaro moved the hay to where they were laying, gracefully asking them to stand up. It was close to night time by the time they had finished settling into their new home. Falling down in a heap the three stared at the rickety ceiling.

"Dad..."

"Yes, Nanako...?"

"Are we going to survive?"

There was an awkward moment of silence. Both Seta and Ryotaro couldn't help but look at the young girl in confusion.

"Um...of course we are. Why do you ask such a question...?" He asked in slight retainment. Seta stayed silent listening to the interesting conversation.

Nanako pointed above them, "The roof...it's all broke. It looks like it would fall."

Seta rolled over on his side and placed his arm over top Nanako in a protective motion. "Don't worry so much Nanako-chan, I'll protect you. I promise..." he felt her snuggle up closer towards him. Ryotaro also rolled over on his side facing toward Seta. He gave a thankful smile and nod.

"I'll get it fixed tomorrow Nanako...try not to worry too much. It won't collapse, we've came too far for that to happen." Ryotaro drew a breath, "In matter of fact, I think after you two fall asleep, I'll leave out to Tatsumi Textiles to see what they have to offer for a broken roof."

"Yay..." Nanako exclaimed tiredly. She yawned, rubbing at her eye before wrapping her small arms around Seta. "You two...are the best..."

A few seconds after, the small home was filled with quiet snores. Seta and Ryotaro stared at each other through the darkness. Neither of them wanting to say a word or make a sound. Ryotaro then shifted slightly and rolled back over on his back. The sounds of Nanako's snores and crickets from outside filled the silence.

Before Seta could close his eyes, Ryotaro spoke up. "Seta...are you- I..." He sighed as his words mangled together. He cleared his throat, "About your family...my sister- I know how you feel. I'm just as angry as you are, and I'll never forgive these foreigners for what they have done. But what you're thinking..."

"How would you even dare to know what I'm thinking?" Seta spat back, sounding more irritated than he intended. His wound pulsated in irritation again and his let out a dragged out sigh.

"I'm only worried about your mind frame...you just seem so disturbed."

Seta frowned in the darkness and closed his eyes. "I know...I'm sorry for lashing out like that." He waited to see if he would get a response back, but did not. He started back up, "Here I am being selfish...you've lost your sister. My mother..."

"It's alright..." Ryotaro replied, killing the silence.

"It's just...a lot to take in...I'm going to sleep. Goodnight." he almost whispered the last part. Ryotaro muttered something to him and the world around him started to fade away as he drifted off.

Silence and an extra snore filled the open space. Ryotaro found himself counting the stars, as much as he could through the hole in the roof. It wasn't to long after he decided to leave to go to Tatsumi Textile shop. He made sure that both Seta and Nanako was sound asleep and exited the rundown house.


End file.
